No Going Back Now
by Zombosity
Summary: All Molly had to do was suffer a four hour drive to Dallas with her estranged sister. Funny how things never quite go to plan... Godric/Oc


_**I hope you all enjoy this first chapter, thanks for reading, following and favoriting. Stay rad, and don't forget to review,**_

_**Z**_

**Disclaimer**: True Blood and the Sookie Stackhouse novels belong to author Charlaine Harris and HBO, therefore all characters, trademarks, names and other related indicia are property of the party's afore-mentioned and any other respective owners. This disclaimer is true for the whole of the fic and shall not be repeated.

* * *

><p><em><strong>"All journeys have secret destinations, of which the traveller is unaware."<strong>_

_**Martin Buber**_

* * *

><p>"Can you turn that God awful… <em>whatever it is<em>, off!"

Painfully grasping the wheel, Molly prayed on her dead Grammy's grave for the strength to not cast her sister out on the side of the dirt road. The snarky teen was driving her crazier than the evening heat, boiling the car inside out.

Switching to a different station, the blonde gave a huff of acceptance, turning to stare out the window with fake interest; Molly couldn't help but roll her eyes at the gesture.

Somehow the trip to Aunt Leslie's had come at the worst possible time.

Their mother's sister lived all the way out in Dallas, after she got married to some rich, Texan industrialist, and was throwing her annual Halloween party. So, Molly was instructed to pick Carrie up from college and head straight up there; a four hour journey from Oaklahoma city. And while the idea of a bonding trip with her sister sounded fine at first, the reality was proving to be much less appealing,

"How much longer before we're there? I need to pee, like, badly."

Praying harder, Molly gripped the steering wheel,

"Please Carrie, were only another hour away, can't you just hold it? I don't want to hit anymore traffic."

"No, I cannot just hold it! I've been holding it for the past hour anyway."

"Okay, alright, fine! At the next gas station I'll pull over and you can pee all you like. How about that?"

"Fine by me."

Shuffling in her seat, Carrie changed the radio station back over,

"Are you sure we're going the right way? Shouldn't we be seeing some form of civilisation by now?"

The blonde teen stuck her head out the open window, searching for any signs of the life in the growing dark; like a dog or… something. Hell, even if it was a _dead_ dog, she'd at least know something alive had passed through here,

"Carrie, will you get your head out of the window, it's distracting."

"But, I'm trying to see."

"And _I'm_ trying to see. Who do you thinks more important here? The person with their head out the window or the person driving?"

"Look… light's mean people, right? and people mean we're not in the middle of nowhere… do you see any light's?"

Gritting her teeth, Molly ground out her reply with a shift of the eyes,

"No, I do not."

Finally retracting her head, the silence left filled in the gaps; an air of agitation settling over the pair. It was a while before Carrie spoke up again,

"Look, Molly, I'm sorry for whatever I said or did that day. Me, You, Dad… we didn't really part on the best of terms and… look, I know you don't like me much after what happened but were family, remember," Carrie turned to her sister unsure, "that's something that isn't going to change."

Though it wasn't a full declaration of forgiveness, she took it none the less. Carrie had always seemed like such a self-absorbed bitch, but then again Molly new little about her own sister.

The two hadn't really got along in recent years, made worse by their lack of communication since their mother's infedelity, leading to the messy divorce; Carrie choosing to go live out near Pittsburgh with their mother and Andy, leaving Molly to help run the bar back home with their father. After all these years, Molly had resented her for her decision, as if Carrie had cheated them just like she had, but her sister had been young and afraid, and over time it had become easier to forgive her for the faults made that day,

"You haven't done anything, it's just that, it's been hard. Coming home to an half empty house since mum and you left, not to say I _miss_ the arguing and the drama, but… I miss the arguing, you know?"

Shrugging her shoulders towards her sister, she noticed the teens glazed over eyes, lost in thought, a sad smile on her face,

"I know… our house feels empty," shaking her head, Molly could hear the emotion building in Carrie's voice, " like bit's are missing… "

Looking to her sister, Molly felt a well of something foreign catch in the back of her throat,

"You've changed so much since College."

Her passenger smirked, the car growing quite as the words settled in the space between them, a look of pride drifted across Molly's face as she watched her sister's slight blush colour her cheeks. Snorting lightly, Carrie wiped a hand across her face, praying her older sister hadn't seen the stray tear,

"In all honesty, Andy's a complete dick and Mum, well she's out all the time," the smirk on her sister face dropped, head slumped slightly to stare at her lap, "God, how I wish I'd chosen differently that day."

Looking out upon the empty road stretching to meet the orange sun, Molly could only hum in response, lips bending into a sad smile of her own,

"I know."

* * *

><p>Across the dusty hills in the fading light of day, Carrie craned her neck towards the drivers side, eyes squinting at something in the distance,<p>

"Wait! I think there's a sign up ahead."

Peering over the wheel, Molly could see the faint flicker of lights a couple hundred yards away. As the car drew closer, the familiar mark of a gas station lit up the dusky scenery like a neon oasis, the words, '_Grabb-it-Kwik'_, reflecting off the bonnet,

"Oh thank the Lord! I thought I was going to have to pee in the road."

Turing off and into the station, she parked up, Carrie jumping out of the car in a flurry of red towards the restroom. As Molly watched the blonde go round the corner and out of sight, she pulled up the map, setting it out on the steering wheel and tracing her fingers along the route they'd taken,

"Shit, shit, shit!"

The sheet of paper was tossed aside in a flash of frustration; crumpling in on itself. Running her hands down her face, Molly glanced back at the folded map in anguish.

Carrie had been right, they were going the wrong way.

Closing the car door behind her, she strode into the service store hoping that the cashiere could give them directions back to Dallas. Scanning the shop to find it empty, Molly made her way over to the register, rapping her knuckles on the desk,

"Hello, anyone here?"

Her voice trailed off across the vancant aile's, silence drifting between her words,

"Hello? I need some help here, I'm kinda lost."

Again, no reply; not the scuffle of feet or creak of a door.

The store, open but dead, had her brow creasing in worry. Knocking a second time, Molly lingered a moment longer before marching towards the office area, hurling the door open to find no-one on the other side; the room pitch black and dusty, as if a soul had not set foot in it for years,

"What the…?"

If she wasn't panicing before, she certainly was now.

Backing away from the dark room, Molly quickened her walk to the car, checking over her shoulder every step of the way. Reaching for the metal handle, she flung the door open and pushed herself inside, hand bashing against the plastic bar with a harsh crunch. Sagging warily, she fought for control of her doubled pulse, fingers stinging by her side; flesh an angry red.

The place was giving her the creeps; no-one inside, no-one outside- no-one anywhere.

It was then, she remembered Carrie was still in the restroom.

Shuffling uncomfortably, Molly paused. If Carrie didn't come out in a few minutes she knew she'd have to go back.

She waited.

Nothing,

"Shit. Come on Carrie, where are you?"

Leg bouncing, Molly couldn't take the trepidation any longer. Slowly re-opening the door, she crept out of the car, eyes skimming the station swiftly for any signs of the blonde. Jogging promptly towards the restroom round back, her legs sped up as she reached the door, tapping it harsh enough for anyone inside to hear,

"Carrie, hello, you still in there?"

Molly's voice was no more than a whisper; her figure standing out against the dark, illuminated under the glow of a single bulb,

"Carrie, please, the place is empty and it's giving me the chills. Can you hurry up."

When she heard nothing in return, a passing wave of dread settled in her gut. It was unlike Carrie not to answer, nor to be this long in the restroom. Gradually, Molly pushed the door fully open, not daring to think about the sight she might be greeted with beyond the wooden door.

Inside, three cubicals, pastle green in colour, lined the back wall; flourescent lights flickering slightly overhead. With each split second of darkness, she advanced closer towards the only closed stall,

"Carrie, this isnt funny…"

Throat thick with siliva,

"…Please, come out now, okay? No more games."

As the words died on her tounge, she reached the cubicle, testing the door to find it giving at her touch. Closing one eye, unable to watch, Molly pressed against the looming pannel, unti it was fully open,

"Oh God…"

Carrie wasn't there.

The space was as empty as the store; no trace of her Sister to be seen.

This was a dream, she told herself, a trick of the mind; maybe Carrie was playing a joke and was back in the car waiting for her, or had gone into the shop to find her instead. Turning to leave from the horrid space, something upon the wall caught her attention.

There, against its dirty tiled back, was a pentagram painted onto the surface in crimson; two arrows facing opposite directions lay at the centre of many other symbols outlining it's starred edge. For a moment she forgot about Carrie, forgot about everything as her fingers skimmed the strange red sign, grazing over the centre in an unusual fascination; the markings warm and sticky, as if recently done.

As the tips of her numb limb's brushed over the two arrows, Molly immediately knew what the foreign paint was with a sick realisation;

Blood- fresh blood.

A sharp twist hit her stomach like the stab of a knife; sliding through her with a jagged force. Molly had never known such a feeling. The pain was excruciating beyond befeif, her body crying out in agony against it, fighting the squeeze of her organs, as if a hand were wrapping itself around them; trying to rip them out of her.

She was lost, drowning; scared.

Molly's lungs fought for oxygen as she was surrounded by a bright, white glow, filling her inside out; consuming her energy, drawing it from her. Screaming out, until her throat burned and her muscles ached, Molly let the glow take her. Flowing with the invisible bonds thay tugged her body towards the light;

Her mind filled with nothing but pure white, and then, only darkness.

* * *

><p>The first thing she could feel was her fingers.<p>

The little digits stretching and bending, until the rest of her body followed suit.

Her head hurt fearsomely and a dull ache began to from at the base of her spine. Groaning loudly, Molly rolled over from her back to face belly-down on the hard floor; eyes blinking slowly as she opened them for the first time.

It was all a haze, shapes and colours a blurr before her eyes. It wasn't until a soft voice, like the trickling of water, whispered to her from afar, that her eyes fully adjusted to her surroundings.

She was in a cage of some kind; latticed metal bars, atrificial lighting hanging above her, a bed in one corner, stairs to the far right leading up to a metal door. It was so sterile and plain, like the underground bunkers she'd read about in history, there were no windows, or shelves, or anything to decorate the place at all.

Pushing herself up off the floor, Molly wobbled a little on shaky legs, bending her knee's to gain back her footing; a hand coming to rest on her lower back for support.

She stilled.

The hand was defiatly not hers.

Jerking away, Molly stumbling over herself, falling onto the floor in a grand gesture of arms and legs, head rushing to meet azure blue eyes,

"Where the hell am I?! and who the hell are you?!"

* * *

><p><em><span><strong>AN**: _

So_, _on my profile I have now introduced a section stating, although loosely, when I will be updating my stories and their current progress, which I will update as regularly as possible to keep you all informed. I hope this helps for any of you who wish to check it out.

Thanks again for reading and reviewing (if you did so) and I look forward to seeing your comments in the next chapter. Stay rad,

**_Z_**


End file.
